bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Set
Set was the Osirian villain who served Uterio Di Armechio and the Great Beings during the Uterio War. He was the leader of many forces throughout the war, but was already well known before it. Before the war Set was considered one of the most powerful Osirians in the universe. There were several systems, including an Egyptian-style planet known as Ailyb-Gypte, that his species had under their control. Many cultures worshipped these monstrous entities, something that caught the attention of Uterio. Unbeknownst to the Great Beings, Di Armechio added Set to his list of allies. The false god would become useful in many secret operations. The rest of the Osirians soon followed. Somewhere during this time period, Abneris fell out of favor with the tyrants. They screwed him up. Uterio War During the Uterio War, Set was placed in a high command position. He was first seen leading the space armies in the Battle of Krustallos. Abneris and him clashed, and D-Klak almost had a showdown with the demon, but Set escaped his ship, and set off (pun intended) mines he placed in his ship's core. It seems that he was part of a gambit by Uterio to lead Klak and his forces into thinking that they had a chance against the might of the Great Beings. Set was escorted to the Great Being's headquarters. Later, while the Rebel Alliance was still forming, Set appeared in the battle of the Impel Down II, and attempted to use Mjolnir, a weapon a villainous general found, on Ynot. Treveya sacrificed herself to prevent the Makuta's death by getting in the way of the blast. Set simply laughed it off, and disappeared. Klak vowed vengeance against the tyrant, along with Ynot. After several things had occurred, Set was sent to make sure that Keichi and the Pirate Lords had confirmed their alliance with Uterio. Thanks to the efforts of our heroes, the villainous group found themselves in the middle of a battle in the vacuum of space (above Liquid Metallicon). It was here that Set fought ruthlessly with Ynot, but found himself on the losing side. The false god teleported to the Osirian ship, and deposed the evil Osiris because he got on his nerves. Now being the ruler of the Osirians, Set decided to wait for Uterio's next command. This wait was cut short by Klak, Ynot, and others, as they began to attack the idol's worshippers and mummies on Ailyb-Gypte. The entire Osirian army approached Ynot's crew, and fought with them. Horus took on Klak, and Abneris double teamed Set with Ynot. The pantheon, one by one, began to fall, and Set was overwhelmed by so many attacks that he fell unconscious. This conflict was known as the Battle of Ailyb-Gypte. Much later, Set awoke, weakened by the battle. A riot overtook him, and savagely killed him. Trivia *Unlike his counterpart in Egyptian myth, Set was able to bring back a dead BZPower Battles character: Akzer. *Set is was one of the most mythological characters of BZPB. He is based on the real-life myth of Set, one of the many Egyptian 'gods'. And for some reason, Gadhafi. *Much like many of the beings perceived as gods by some BZPB characters, Set and the Osirians are not truly gods, just really powerful aliens/demons. Category:Characters controlled by Klak Category:Deceased Category:Beings perceived as gods by BZPB characters